AnimeBroMii
Angel Hernandez (known on YouTube as AnimeBroMii) (February 2, 1992 25) is a Hispanic-Japanese YouTuber that joined in November 2011. About him There are also other family members that participate in his videos at times, including his twin brother Isaac, his nephew Bryan, and his neice Allison. Much like SuperMarioLogan, this user specializes in making plush videos using plushies. However, unlike Logan, Angel makes the characters 'face-off' in multiplayer matches on certain video games, making this channel have a part Let's Play to it. AnimeBroMii used to do Christmas specials which received wild praise in the past, however, Angi has confirmed that he will stop doing those to focus primarily on gameplay matches. The last one he has done was in Christmas of 2014. Characters AnimeBroMii has certain characters that are either from Mario or Sonic(and the characters made by himself) AnimeBroMii * Angi * Isaac * Bryan * Allison Mario characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Princess Daisy * Rosalina * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Yoshi * Black Yoshi * Other Black Yoshi Sonic characters * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Espio * Vector * Blaze * Silver * Rouge * Shadow * Maria * Cream * Charmy * Infinite * Jet * Wave * Storm * Metal Sonic Other characters * Ronald McDonald * Chef Piefff * Buzz Lightyear * Woody Discountinued characters * Goku * Vegeta * Santa Couples This user also ships couples that he feels will work best. * Mario and Peach(Children: Baby Mario, Baby Peach * Luigi and Daisy(Children: Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy) * Sonic and Amy * Blaze and Silver * Diddy and Dixie * Knuckles and Rouge * Tails and Cream * Waluigi and Rosalina * Shadow and Maria * Espio and Tikal Emotional videos The Christmas specials that Angi used to do have received wild critical acclaim and have garnered millions of views. Mostly due to the hard emotion delivered in such videos, despite using plushie toys. Most of the users admitted to even crying at a certain point when a character dies. This may be one of the reasons Angi has stopped doing Christmas specials. List Of Subscriber Milestones Angel Hit 2,500 Subscribers On March 16, 2013. Angel Hit 5,000 Subscribers On May 11, 2013. Angel Hit 7,500 Subscribers On June 20, 2013. Angel Hit 10,000 Subscribers On July 12, 2013. Angel Hit 25,000 Subscribers On December 26, 2013. Angel Hit 50,000 Subscribers On May 15, 2014. Angel Hit 75,000 Subscribers On August 29, 2014. Angel Hit 100,000 Subscribers On December 21, 2014. Angel Hit 125,000 Subscribers On March 25, 2015. Angel Hit 150,000 Subscribers On July 16, 2015. Angel Hit 175,000 Subscribers On January 5, 2016. Angel hit 200,000 Subscribers On February 24 2016 Trivia * Angi has many other channels that contain movie bloopers, etc. * The assistances have their own channels that are featured in the featured channels box on the channel. * Angi did an April Fools prank saying he would leave YouTube in 2014. * Angi has stated that he always wanted to be a big brother, but Isaac (his brother) was born a few minutes before. Bryan however treats Angi like a brother, despite being Angi's nephew. * Angi met cobanermani456 at Anime Expo 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers